


Pas de prix [Esp]

by IceWeasel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Dysfunctional Family, Human AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWeasel/pseuds/IceWeasel
Summary: Solo, sin amigos y sin dinero, Anthony Crowley siente que está cerca de tocar fondo, si es que no lo está ya.Necesita ayuda, necesita dinero y, sobre todo, necesita a alguien o la soledad acabará con él; pero con sus habilidades sociales oxidadas y poco que ofrecer más que las notas de un desgastado violín, Crowley no puede hacer más que depender de la suerte.Pero la música puede conectar a las personas de formas inesperadas.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Desde muy joven Anthony Crowley aprendió cómo conseguir lo que quería, y para eso debió aprender a tratar a las personas, ser sociable era una gran ventaja cuando se tenía poco dinero en el bolsillo. Nunca lo vio como una desventaja, nunca pudo imaginar un escenario donde fuera un aspecto negativo. Pero ahora lo era: Solo en una gran ciudad en la que sólo ha vivido un par de meses, sin amigos y con un “trabajo” (si es que se le podía llamar así) dónde ni siquiera podía usar sus habilidades sociales, dónde la mayoría de las personas sólo le ignoraban y pasaban de él.

Cuando el dinero empezó a agotarse rápidamente, Crowley no tuvo más remedio que dejar sus estudios; la razón por la que se había mudado a la ciudad en un principio. Sin un buen currículum o experiencias de trabajo anteriores, se le hizo difícil mantener o siquiera conseguir un buen empleo estable. Volver a casa no era algo que estuviera siquiera sujeto a discusión.

Pero eso no significaba que se había equivocado o que había fracasado; no aún. No podía pensar en eso, en su lugar, ideó un plan que tal vez rayaba un poco en la fantasía y dependía de más suerte que otra cosa, pero era mejor que caer en la desesperación; cualquier cosa es mejor que la desesperación.

Y así, un buen día, sin pensarlo mucho, salió a la calle, buscó un buen sitio en el parque y comenzó a tocar su violín. Si tan sólo por mera suerte un músico,un cazatalentos, un representante o incluso un simple profesor de música pásara y escuchase lo suficiente y reconociera su talento, tal vez su vida se volvería más brillante. Eso aún no ocurría y de momento, sólo se concentraba en que al menos las ganancias del día fueran suficiente para la cena, ya encontraría una excusa nueva para pagar sus deudas.

El parque no resultó muy buen sitio: Demasiado abierto, las notas tristes del violín se perdían con la brisa, había personas jugando con sus perros, niños corriendo y personas ejercitándose con sus propias “playlists” preparadas para la rutina. No,nadie se detendría a escuchar la conmovedora melodía de su violín.

Al día siguiente intentó junto a la entrada de un Mall, resultó mejor que el parque, pero tampoco hubo cena.

Y luego de una semana, encontró que le iba mejor en la estación del tren. Allí las personas debían esperar el tren y por ende a escuchar lo que tenía que tocar. Aún era ignorado, pero estaba seguro de que su música afectaba a las personas sin que se dieran cuenta. Si el tren se retrasaba mucho, Crowley tocaría una pieza calmada y relajante para apaciguar la frustración de las personas y en retribución, recibía cantidades de dinero más generosas...O al menos, él quería creer que era eso, una retribución y no casualidad.

Con el tiempo él se acostumbró a la estación y la estación a él; los días pasaban y no parecía que alguna persona relevante en el mundo de la música reconociera su talento, pero él no pensaba en eso. Anthony se levantaba cada día pensando que ése día milagrosamente pasaría un representante que amaría su música y le haría alguna propuesta que no podría rechazar. Y no le iba tan mal de todas formas, sí,tuvo que vender varios objetos y sí,tuvo que empeñar varias joyas y una tostadora, y sí, había empezado una dieta innecesaria, pero podría estar peor.

Había algo más que le molestaba. Intentaba ignorarlo pero cada vez se volvía más insistente hasta que empezó a afectar su música; de su violín sólo salían melodías tristes,pesadas, melancólicas...justo lo que él sentía. La soledad le pesaba, y ser ignorado por la mayoría de las personas sólo lo empeoraba. Nadie le hablaba en la estación, si le miraban, era como si miraran a una radio, no a una persona. Su deseo de tener a alguien logró que Crowley comenzará a darle más y más atención a las personas que no se la daban a él: Intentaba charlar más con el que cobraba la renta, con la conserje del edificio donde vivía, con los vecinos cada que los veía en el pasillo y, por último,comenzó a memorizar a las personas que iban todos los días a esperar el tren.

No es como si al menos supiera sus nombres, pero eso le daba más familiaridad. Suponer por qué cada persona tomaba el tren, distinguir quién trabajaba y quién era estudiante...Reunir pequeños datos sobre las personas que lo rodeaban le daba más comodidad.

Un día, llegó alguien que Crowley no reconoció en su lista de memorias. El hombre luego de un par de vueltas por la estación y de haber comprado un boleto de tren, se detuvo justo frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le miró con atención. Definitivamente Crowley recordaría si alguien se acercaba y le prestaba tal atención.

Repentinamente, se vio en la necesidad de dar mejor de sí, quería impresionar a éste desconocido. Si lo logró o no era imposible de saber; el rostro del hombre era neutral e inexpresivo, pero se mantuvo en su lugar escuchando lo que animó más al pelirrojo de tocar como un experto.

Y entonces el tren que el hombre esperaba llegó y éste se fue sin más.

Y sin dejar dinero.

Crowley se sintió ofendido. Dio un gruñido y se mordió los labios para suprimir las ganas que tenía de insultarlo.

No es como si no tuviera dinero, debía tener, ¿no es así? Después de todo, vestía como si recién hubiera salido de una tienda de ropa de etiqueta. Zapatos blancos impecables, corbata y chaqueta de lavandas, cabello cuidadosamente arreglado. Un reloj que seguramente era un rolex...Todo en él decía clase alta.

Anthony sintió un leve nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de dos cosas: Primero que sentía una leve envidia; aquél extraño sin duda tenía éxito en su vida y podía decir que su edad rondaba la de Crowley,lo que lo hacía sentirse rezagado de alguna forma,como si estuviera perdiendo una carrera.  
Segundo, que seguía pensando en el extraño dos horas después de que se hubiera ido.

Y siguió haciéndolo. Creó en su mente escenarios donde tal vez si hubiera tocado una u otra pieza éste le habría dejado dinero.

Tal vez estrechado su mano.

Tal vez presentarse.

Al mediodía, como era su costumbre, Crowley se fue de la estación para ir a una panadería cercana y ordenar un almuerzo. Incluso durante su comida, se encontró pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana, se preguntó si ésa tarde lo volvería a ver y si se volvería a detener.

“Estás tan solo que no dejas de pensar en un extraño que te prestó más atención de lo normal” Se dijo a sí mismo antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich.

Aún así, Anthony se encontró esperando levemente que así fuera...y así fue.

El hombre, igual de impecable que en la mañana pareció pasar de Crowley y su música,pero luego se detuvo y se dio vuelta para prestar atención. Anthony pudo notar que ésta vez mantenía una expresión cansada y algo frustrada: trabajo, pensó él mientras una vez más intentaba impresionar al desconocido con una pieza extravagante.

Cuando casi acababa la pieza, el hombre recibió una llamada la cual atendió inmediatamente y abandonó la estación.

Otra vez sin dejar dinero.

Crowley pisoteó el suelo como un niño pequeño.

¡¿Es en serio?!

Claro que nadie prestó atención a su rabieta.

...

Recogiendo sus ganancias del día, el pelirrojo esbozó una media sonrisa. Con o sin el dinero del desconocido, ése día había sido muy productivo. Tal vez tuvo que ver con lo mucho que se había esforzado en impresionarlo.

De camino a casa, Crowley se preguntó si mañana el desconocido volvería a la estación. Y también en lo curioso que era referirse a él como el desconocido siendo que todos lo eran.

Le pondría un apodo para distinguirlo.

Tipo rico parecía un buen apodo. En la estación había más personas que parecían de buena posición económica, pero éste resaltaba.

El tipo rico volvió al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente…Siempre le prestaba especial atención a Crowley, pero no más que eso. Anthony comenzó a apreciar su mera atención , después de todo, el tiempo que le prestaba era más de lo que hacían otros, ¿no?

Aún así le parecía exasperante que si tanto le llamaba la atención, que si tanto le entretenía su música,no dejara ni siquiera un chicle.

Pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día le dejaría un buen dinero, o que le diría algo.

Las palabras le parecían más valiosas que el dinero, al menos si las palabras venían de él. Se preguntó qué tipo de voz tendría,siempre que contestaba una llamada, Crowley no podría alcanzar a escucharle…seguramente su voz era grave e indiferente.

Y mandona, era un tipo rico y mandón, pensó. No le sorprendería que si un día abriera su boca para hablarle,sería para pedirle alguna canción en específico.

Definitivamente le caería mal. Si se conocieran,tal vez no se soportarían el uno al otro. Y vaya que quería conocerlo.

El pelirrojo ya casi había olvidado su esperanza de que una persona con influencias en el mundo de la música le escuchara. Ahora pensaba en si ésta vez lograría impresionar al hombre lo suficiente como para hacer que reaccionara más allá de quedarse escuchando su música por un rato.

Se preguntó si era normal proponerse metas de ése estilo. Después de todo, ¿para qué quería impresionar a un tipo desconocido en una estación de tren aburrida y ordinaria?

Un tipo rico,claro.

Un tipo rico y apuesto,además.

Un tipo rico y apuesto como él seguro tenía su vida resuelta, a diferencia de Crowley.

Seguro tenía novia.

Una novia rica y mandona también.

Si así fuera, Crowley esperaba que fuera él quién se lo dijera.

Y que también le dijera por qué siempre se detiene a escuchar las notas tristes y desesperadas de su violín si ni siquiera iba a dejar ni un condenado billete.

…

Un día frío y gris de abril la vida pareció burlarse de él. En la mañana sólo hubo una llovizna leve, Anthony casi se burló de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de llevar sombrilla para resguardarse de una leve llovizna como esa,entre esas personas el tipo rico.

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando para la tarde la llovizna se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial e incesante.

Las personas que bajaban del tren de la tarde se apresuraron a abandonar el lugar para llegar pronto a sus hogares y escapar de la lluvia lo más rápido posible. El ruido que hacían las gotas al estrellarse contra el techo de la estación era demasiado como para que su violín se escuchara. Era tonto quedarse más tiempo.

Se resguardó lo mejor que pudo e inhaló profundamente antes de dar un paso fuera de la estación; la lluvia inmediatamente le caló los huesos y retrocedió casi de un salto. Se tomó un minuto para sacudirse un poco y decidió usar el estuche de su violín sobre su cabeza para protegerse un poco antes de seguir.

No dio ni dos pasos en la lluvia cuando alguien le tendió una sombrilla.

Alzó la vista. Allí estaba el hombre rico, junto a él ofreciéndole una sombrilla; su rostro ilegible y neutral como siempre. No dijo nada.

—Prefiero dinero,gracias—Crowley respondió con ironía.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces; era obvio que esperaba cualquier otra respuesta menos aquella. Luego esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Velo de éste modo: El dinero no te protegerá de la lluvia y una posible neumonía, la sombrilla sí.

Por primera vez escuchaba su voz: era más suave y cordial de lo que había imaginado.

—Velo de éste modo: Con dinero puedo costearme un taxi que me deje justo en la puerta de mi casa.

El hombre alzó una ceja intentando adivinar si Crowley hablaba en serio, parecía desconcertado de que rechazaran su gesto de amabilidad.

—Supongo no aceptas cheques—respondió en un tono de broma.

Crowley finalmente tomó la sombrilla y le sonrió.

—¿Tengo cara de banquero?—lanzó una mirada hacia la calle; la lluvia era inclemente—¿Qué hay de ti?

Él se encogió de hombros, dejó el maletín en el suelo, se abotonó la chaqueta hasta el cuello, recogió el maletín y ocultó su mano libre en un bolsillo.

—Bueno, al menos yo estoy más abrigado—y comenzó a caminar. Antes de irse miró a Crowley sobre el hombro—. Si tanto quieres dinero,puedes vender la sombrilla—y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa encantadora. Una sonrisa de ángel.

Anthony lo miró partir en dirección opuesta en la que él debía ir; casi corriendo para huir de la lluvia. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que el momento por el que había esperado había llegado y ni siquiera lo había usado bien, fue tras él.

—¡Oye!—gritó con fuerza,la lluvia amortiguaba casi todo el ruido—¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

Él se dio vuelta con algo de duda en su expresión. A pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia ya estaba calado y su perfecto peinado arruinado.

—Gabriel.

Le dio la espalda y continuó su camino.

Crowley hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su departamento.

—Gabriel...—repitió para sí mismo, como si temiera olvidar el nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización de madrugada porque es viernes por la noche o más bien sábado. Yey

La lluvia no amainó al día siguiente ni al siguiente de ése; era una lluvia torrencial y fría, parecía que el cielo estaba de luto. O que tal vez había iniciado un nuevo diluvio.

Con una lluvia así, Crowley consideraba ilógico salir a trabajar. Gabriel tenía razón, atrapar una gripe o algo peor sería lo peor que podría pasarle: Enfermo,sin dinero y solo, sin nadie a quién acudir y nadie que lo extrañara. Podía imaginarse escenarios donde luego de meses el dueño del departamento se harta de que su inquilino lo evada y al entrar se encuentre con un cadáver ya en descomposición.

Quizás era un poco dramático.

En lugar de ocupar su mente con futuros nefastos,prefirió lidiar con su ansiedad practicando con su violín. Cuando no quería impresionar a nadie, generalmente practicaba haciendo el cover de alguna canción que le gustara. Casi siempre una de Queen.

Cuando no practicaba con su violín o dormía una siesta o intentaba ver la TV (la cual pensaba seriamente en vender), el pelirrojo se hallaba pensando en la última vez que vio a Gabriel.

Se sentía extraño referirse a él ahora que sabía su nombre, como si les diera algún tipo de cercanía. Casi se sentía avergonzado de pensar así; por lo que a veces intentaba volver a referirse a él como tipo rico, tan rico que andaba por ahí regalando sombrillas.

De vez en cuando miraba la sombrilla que había dejado en una esquina cerca de la puerta. No pensaba venderla, no tenía más sombrillas después de todo. 

Casi pudo escuchar a su madre regañándolo sobre no tener sombrillas o impermeables. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar a su madre de su mente antes de que recordara otras cosas.

Y volvió a Gabriel; pensar en él era mejor que pensar en su madre o el dueño del departamento. Se preguntaba si notaba su ausencia en la estación; no, no eso, era obvio que lo notaba, más bien se preguntaba si su ausencia le afectaba de alguna forma. 

Suspiró.

—La soledada me está afectando—se dijo antes de levantarse para prepararse un café que le quitara el frío de los huesos.

A veces pensaba en conseguirse una mascota para al menos no hablar solo. Pero si apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo, menos a un pobre animal. 

Además Crowley no era una persona de animales (aunque le gustaban las serpientes). Frunció la nariz mientras veía el agua empezando a hervir. ¿Gabriel sería una persona de animales?

Seguro era una persona de perros: podía imaginarlo paseando a un perro de raza grande, intimidante y ,sobretodo, costosa. Tal vez un Borzoi. 

Se puso cómodo en su sofá favorito (bueno,su único sofá) para saborear la taza humeante y azucarada de café. Mientras más se decía que debía dejar de pensar en él, más inútil resultaba. 

Y es que su corta interacción le daba tanto de qué pensar, de cómo pudo haber sido distinta, de qué otra cosa pudo responder y sobretodo, el razonamiento detrás de Gabriel como para regalarle una sombrilla a un desconocido de tantos; él no era el único sin sombrilla. Y fue cordial y hasta paciente. Otras personas podrían haberse ofendido con su respuesta e irse dejándolo sin sombrilla y sin dinero, pero él se lo tomó con humor.

Dio un sorbo a su café y miró la ventana; esperaba que pronto dejara de llover, todo en él le exigía salir… Quizás y el próximo día tendría suerte y alguien reconocería su talento.

Y quizás Gabriel le hablara otra vez. 

…

Contrario a lo que Anthony había pensado, cuando volvió a su “trabajo”, todo continuó con normalidad. Gabriel se acercaba para escucharle,se iba sin decir nada, en la tarde volvía a acercarse y se iba sin más. 

Se sintió tonto de tan sólo pensar que sería distinto de alguna forma. 

Y también muy frustrado. Cuando Gabriel estaba presente, Crowley se empeñaba por tocar no bien, sino excepcional lo que fuera que estuviera tocando: una pieza clásica,un cover, algo más moderno, un vals, lo que sea. Pero su único y fiel espectador nunca cambiaba de expresión. 

Una semana después, cuando el tren de la tarde arribó, Crowley se encontraba tocando el ritmo de alguna canción popular. Perdido en la melodía de su interpretación vaga de la canción, no se había fijado el momento en el que Gabriel se había acercado. 

Cuando lo notó, intentó pulir su interpretación. El cambio abrupto sólo logró que desafinara un poco. Nada que la persona promedio notara. 

Pero Gabriel no era la persona promedio. Él pareció reaccionar, su labio se curvó un poco,al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja; una expresión crítica.

Tal vez fue una casualidad o Crowley lo imaginó, pues su rostro volvió a su inexpresividad de siempre luego de un momento.

Crowley acabó la canción y para evitar cruzar miradas con Gabriel,quién seguía frente a él, fingió revisar el violín y afinarlo. Cuando levantó la vista,ya se había ido. 

Masculló un insulto y se apresuró a recoger el dinero y guardar su violín, si Gabriel no se dignaba a hablarle otra vez, él tendría que hacerlo o se estancarían en ésa extraña relación de desconocidos que se ven a diario y se regalan sombrillas.

—¡Hey,Gabriel!—soltó a sus espaldas, era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta...Extraño.

Gabriel se detuvo y esperó a que Crowley le alcanzara. Su expresión ilegible salvo por sus ojos; sus ojos delataban curiosidad.

—Hey,yo...hola—debió pensar en qué decir antes de correr tras él. Gabriel no respondió el saludo, en cambio esperó a que el pelirrojo se explicara—.Yo me preguntaba si querrías tu sombrilla de vuelta.

Un gesto de incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Gabriel: ¿luego de una semana? Negó con la cabeza. 

—No es necesario,es tuya. 

—Heh...Gracias—Crowley respondió con sinceridad y Gabriel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego el pelirrojo añadió en un tono más vivaracho:—.Y yo aquí pensando que ya no existían caballeros.

Aquella última nota fue inesperada y le sacó una risa. Una risa contenida,pero una auténtica risa.

Pudo haber acabado ahí. Pero Crowley no permitiría que eso pasara, no luego de haberlo hecho reír.

—Debo pagarte el favor.

Gabriel volvió a su semblante serio y le miró con atención. 

—No debes pagarme nada—respondió con el tono más amable que parecía poder manejar.

—Tengo qué, ¿qué tal un trago?

—Vaya, un trago, ¿crees que el bartender sí me acepte un cheque?

—Yo invito, conozco un buen pub—miró a su alrededor; en realidad no sabía si era bueno, sólo conocía uno—...Y, es viernes. 

Gabriel dejó escapar una risa burlona y lo miró con incredulidad.

—Oh,¿tú invitas?—cuestionó en un tono incrédulo y miró de reojo el estuche de su violín.

Eso dolió. Gabriel sabía que su posición económica era precaria, era obvio honestamente, pero aquello se sintió como una burla...En especial siendo que él nunca le dejaba nada. Forzó una sonrisa. Si descubría que Gabriel le caía mal,al menos podría dejar de pensar en él.

—Sí,yo invito. ¿Aceptas?

Una vez más, él le examinó, lo miró de arriba a abajo. Anthony estaba seguro de que estaba determinando el costo de su ropa. No podría determinar mucho si esa era su intención, Crowley siempre hacía un esfuerzo por verse bien. 

—No—respondió. 

Crowley sintió un nudo en la garganta. Quería pensar que el rechazo no se debía a su “estatus”, sino más bien a que era un desconocido para él...Aún así…

—Entiendo...bueno,supong-

—Tengo una mejor idea—Gabriel interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera—, conozco un buen restaurante. Los viernes tienen ofertas y buen vino, ¿qué te parece?

Si Gabriel le hubiera dicho que estaba encubierto y en realidad pertenecía a la realeza y era un duque o algo por el estilo le hubiera sorprendido menos.Le miró casi boquiabierto, tal vez se burlaba de él. Tal vez era sarcasmo y no lo notó. Tal vez era una broma pesada y al llegar, dejaría a Crowley pagando una cuenta que no podía costear.Tal vez le tenía lástima y se sentía superior,por lo que lo invitaría en un gesto de amabilidad, como la sombrilla.

De todas las opciones,la última le dolía más.

—Eso...suena bien, Gabriel,pero no traigo demasiado en mi bolsillo. 

—No te voy a llevar a un restaurante de cinco estrellas—se apresuró a explicar—,yo invito si quieres. Y si no,está bien. Es sólo que prefiero una buena cena en lugar de beber—se encogió de hombros.

Crowley se encontró sonriendo con autenticidad. Asintió con la cabeza, lo que bastó para que Gabriel comenzara a caminar.

Por la forma en que caminaba, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que Gabriel conocía muy bien el camino, se preguntó si era nativo de esa ciudad, a diferencia de él. O tal vez sólo estaba en su naturaleza. Pasos confiados y calmados, él hombre a su lado no tenía inseguridades y miedos en su vida, todo estaba resuelto, todo estaba moldeado para que nada le saliera mal. Él no necesitaba suerte para que reconocieran sus cualidades. Escuela perfecta, familia perfecta, trabajo perfecto, pareja perfecta: Vida perfecta.

—Tú aún no te has presentado—una voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa,qué?

—No sé tu nombre.

—Claro,eh—se detuvo y extendió su mano—. Anthony, Anthony Crowley.

—Mucho gusto, señor Crowley—Gabriel estrechó su mano—. Supongo que recordará mi nombre luego de haberme perseguido bajo la lluvia para preguntarmelo. 

Crowley soltó una risa avergonzada. Si lo decía así sonaba bastante tonto.

—Ugh, no me digas “señor”, apenas tengo veintiséis. Sólo dime Crowley.

—Yo tengo veintiocho—respondió su acompañante con voz casual—. Y me he tenido que acostumbrar a que me digan señor desde los dieciséis. 

—Bueno,eso pasa cuando eres como una pared caminante.

Gabriel rió ante el comentario y miró a Crowley.

—Eres casi tan alto como yo.

—Pero soy más como un palillo de dientes, he ahí la diferencia. Tú...tú te ves como si pudieras rompererle la nariz a cualquiera.

—Podría. Si me provocan—y sonrió con algo de malicia.

—Si no quieren aceptar tus cheques.

—Podría rompertela a ti,entonces.

—Estoy seguro de que me podrías romper más que la nariz—respondió jocoso y con una mirada atrevida.

Gabriel no respondió, en cambio le miró de arriba a abajo como si intentara entender a lo que se refería el pelirrojo.

—Sí,supongo que sí…

No hablaron más mientras caminaron. Era un silencio tranquilo,más que incómodo. Crowley intentaba adivinar o suponer una vez más los motivos de por qué Gabriel lo había invitado. Pero era una tarea casi imposible: era silencioso, inexpresivo y cerrado. 

También parecía orgulloso, pero no en exceso como para rayar en lo soberbio. El mentón siempre en alto. Crowley esperaba que en algún momento comenzara a alardear sobre su trabajo u otra cosa, pero sólo encontró silencio. 

Una vez llegaron al restaurante, Crowley se tomó un momento para apreciar el lugar: Era más bien pequeño, cómodo, un poco anticuado, pero suficientemente elegante.

Y algo que Crowley seguramente podría costear.

Por la forma en que su acompañante se dirigió inmediatamente a una mesa apartada en una esquina, el pelirrojo pensó que Gabriel seguramente frecuentaba el lugar. Lo siguió sin rechistar y justo cuando se disponía a sentarse,notó como Gabriel frunció el ceño repentinamente.

—¿Pasa algo?—intentó seguir su mirada para encontrar el problema, pero no dio con nada.

—Espera aquí—dijo antes de irse.

Por supuesto que Crowley ignoró sus palabras y lo siguió, aunque a Gabriel pareció darle igual. Se dirigieron a una mesa donde se encontraba un hombre rubio, alto,pero más bien regordete. Éste se encontraba mirando el menú con una sonrisa distraída,parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Al menos hasta que Gabriel apareció. 

—¿Azira?

El contrario dio un pequeño salto en su silla, al levantar la vista intentó esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. Dejó el menú y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—¡Oh! Gabriel,que...sorpresa...No pensé encontrarte aquí, ¿qué tal estás?—se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por hablar con calma. Miró la puerta como si esperara que alguien apareciera.

—Yo estoy bien—Gabriel juntó sus manos tras su espalda en una pose profesional—, tú sin embargo…¿no estabas enfermo?

—Oh-oh...bueno...sí—el rubio soltó un patético intento de estornudar—En realidad ya estoy mejor.

—Pediste dos semanas de reposo.

—Eh...yo...m-me curé más pronto de lo que pensé—y soltó una risilla. Gabriel sólo le miró con seriedad. 

Crowley se limitó a mirar a Gabriel y luego al rubio, no podía evitar encontrar divertida la escena. 

—¿Amigo tuyo?—decidió intervenir con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

—Trabajamos juntos—explicó Gabriel con sequedad.

Azira miró a Crowley y le sonrió.

—¡Oh! Que humildad… lo que Gabriel quiso decir es que es mi jefe,en realidad. Un buen,buen jefe, ¡el mejor!

Anthony pensó acababa de presenciar el peor intento en la vida para congraciarse con un jefe. Al mirar a su acompañante, pudo notar que él pensaba lo mismo seguramente… O tal vez intentaba recordar si hubo peores.

—Y…¿Un nuevo socio, supongo?—el rubio intentó desviar la conversación. Por suerte para él, Gabriel pareció dejarse distraer.

—No. Sólo un amigo—Crowley no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa. ¿Amigo? ¿De verdad querría decir eso? Claro que eso era lo más cortés y fácil que detenerse a explicar “es un extraño que veo todos los días al que le regalé mi sombrilla y ahora invité a un restaurante” Lo curioso,sin embargo,fue que el rubio también pareció sorprendido—. Anthony Crowley—luego hizo un gesto con su mano señalando al rubio—Azira Fell.

—Un placer—Azira estrechó una mano sudorosa con el pelirrojo. 

—El placer es mío—Anthony mostró su sonrisa más encantadora; le agradaba.

—Bueno,yo-...m-me iré. Espero tengan buena velada—explicó mientras se terminaba de un trago una de las copas de vino que estaban servidas en la mesa.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja. No tenía mucho sentido irse después de que ya había sido atrapado en la mentira. ¿Para qué molestarse en irse? Miró a Gabriel, no es como si a él pareciera importarle tanto, más bien parecía distraído. 

—Ve con cuidado—respondió Gabriel. Crowley no supo discernir si lo dijo por pura cortesía o no. 

El rubio agitó una mano a modo de despedida y se fue azaroso del restaurante. Una vez fuera de su vista, ambos volvieron a lo suyo. 

—Parece que arruinaste su cita—comentó Crowley divertido mientras ojeaba el menú.

—¿Cita?—Gabriel alzó una ceja.

—Había dos copas de vino servidas. Y parecía estar esperando a alguien para poder ordenar.

Gabriel alzó las cejas ante la realización. Pero luego volvió a su estado normal.

—Oh...—se encogió de hombros—No es mi culpa que escogiera mi restaurante preferido.

—¿Éste es tu preferido?—miró una vez a su alrededor—Parece un poco corriente, si me lo preguntas...Común.

—Tiene pequeños detalles que lo vuelve diferente,en realidad.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo entenderías.

Crowley prefirió no insistir más en ello, no le parecía interesante de cualquier forma. No volvieron a hablar sino hasta después de haber ordenado la comida y un vino para acompañar.

—Entonces…¿en qué trabajan Azira y su buen,buen, el mejor, jefe?—cuestionó en un tono burlón.

Gabriel hizo una mueca,como si quisiera evadir el tema, pero respondió, al menos a medias.

—Azira es editor, un editor en jefe,de hecho.

—O sea…

—Corrige y edita manuscritos con potencial y supervisa, o al menos debería, a otros editores.

—¡Oh!...—tardó un momento en procesar—¿Eres, qué, escritor,entonces? ¿Agente literario?

Gabriel le sonrió con ironía, era casi una sonrisa triste. 

—No realmente. Sólo el dueño de la editorial.

Anthony abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, casi se quita los lentes de sol. Gabriel sólo apoyó su mentón sobre su mano derecha. 

—¿Cómo? “¿Sólo el dueño?”…¿Toda la editorial? ¿Manejas todo eso?—si Crowley no fuera tan atento,habría pasado por alto el leve cambio en la expresión de Gabriel, ¿a qué clase de persona le incomodaba hablar sobre un trabajo como ese?— Entonces, ¿si te enviará un libro,lo publicarías y ya?

—Si cumple los requerimientos de calidad—respondió, ésta vez con una expresión un poco más alegre—. Tenemos un poco de fama sobre nuestros estándares de calidad.

—Wow...Imagina todo lo que podrías hacer con eso...—Gabriel alzó una ceja con duda. Crowley se tomó un par de minutos para pensarlo y siendo sincero, no se le ocurrió nada extraordinario o emocionante—Bueno, supongo que tú ya lo has hecho. Yo no soy mucho de libros, ¿sabes? Lo mío es la música. 

—Eso ya lo había adivinado.

—Pero no sólo la música “clásica”, no pienses que sólo tengo gusto para viejos violines y canciones de hace cientos de años...Solía tener una gran colección de discos y álbums de bandas, como Queen.

—¿Solías?

—Sí...ya no están en mi posesión,se quedaron en mi antigua casa—se rascó la cabeza de forma descuidada—...Con mis padres.

Gabriel ni siquiera formuló la pregunta, sólo le miró con cierta curiosidad y dio un bocado a su comida mientras Crowley comenzó a explicar su situación. Parecía que hacía años que no podía desahogarse con nada ni nadie, como si llevara una eternidad sin hablar. Gabriel sólo escuchó, eso es lo único que Crowley quería en ése momento.

Habló sobre cómo se había mudado para poder estudiar en una buena escuela de música en la ciudad. De cómo sus cálculos salieron mal muy pronto y como un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras estudiaba no era suficiente. 

Luego fue despedido y necesitó buscar otros empleos realmente rápido, como el tiempo para los estudios comenzó a ser cada vez menor hasta que tuvo que abandonarlos.

Algo temporal,se había dicho, sólo mientras lograba estabilizarse. 

Habló de cómo ya casi había perdido las esperanzas de retomar esos estudios y de como pedirle dinero a sus padres estaba fuera de cuestión (aunque nunca explicó porqué, ése parecía ser el único tema que evadía). 

Incluso habló de ése sentimiento de no tener control de su vida, sino de estar a merced de la suerte. 

De alguna forma, el pelirrojo terminó exponiendo una buena parte de su vida sin remordimientos o pausas, incluso con gracia. En el momento en el que un camarero se llevó los platos y dejó la cuenta en su lugar, Crowley hablaba de cómo había logrado evadir la renta varias veces. 

Y siguió hablando, hablando y hablando mientras Gabriel pedía más agua. La velada se estaba alargando.

Nada de lo que dijera sería algo que Gabriel pudiera entender, o al menos eso pensaba Crowley. Gabriel nunca tendría que depender de la suerte para cenar, ni sería ignorado ni tendría que abandonar sus ambiciones porque estaba corto de dinero...Nada de eso lo entendería, su vida era mejor en todos los sentidos. Pero al menos allí estaba escuchándolo.

Eventualmente, Crowley sintió su garganta cansada y fue ahí cuando decidió mirar el reloj de la pared. Se preguntó su Gabriel no lo interrumpió por mera cortesía o porque de verdad le interesaba escucharlo. 

Seguramente lo primero. 

Se levantaron, Gabriel pagó por la comida y Crowley pagó el vino. Una vez afuera, se quedaron mirándose en silencio por un momento.

—Fue….agradable—el pelirrojo habló primero,como siempre.

—Lo fue—Gabriel le ofreció una sonrisa y estrechó su mano a manera de despedida—. Nos vemos, cuídate. 

—Adiós.

Una despedida un poco demasiado formal según Crowley. Después de todo, él le había hablado sobre su vida y problemas como si lo conociera de toda la vida… Luego se dio cuenta: Lo único que sabía de Gabriel era su nombre, su trabajo y que le gustaba un restaurante de segunda. 

Arrugó la nariz, eso aún no podía considerarse una amistad, ¿o sí? Y lo que era peor: no le pareció mala persona...Al contrario; había disfrutado de su compañía. Enroló los ojos, si Gabriel le desagradara, las cosas serían más fáciles, de eso estaba seguro.

…

Si Anthony esperaba que esa “cita” cambiara algo, parecía haberse equivocado.  
La semana siguiente transcurrió igual que siempre: Dos extraños que se encontraban en una estación de tren cualquiera en la mañana y en la tarde todos los días. Como si ni siquiera conocieran sus nombres. 

Gabriel era inexpresivo como siempre cada vez que se acercaba a escuchar su música, si Crowley tuviera que adivinar, diría que a Gabriel ni siquiera le gustaba la música, sólo la aguantaba con aburrimiento, o tal vez diría que ni siquiera estaba ahí, su mente parecía en otro lugar. 

Pero era mejor pensar que le gustaba la música, o al menos lo que Crowley tocaba y por eso siempre se acercaba. Algún día sentiría suficiente confianza para preguntarle. Algún día. Pero mientras, todo parecía que seguiría igual.

Al menos hasta una tarde cálida de mayo. Casi un mes después del “incidente” de la sombrilla.

Ése día Gabriel no había ido en la mañana. Crowley tuvo una extraña sensación, un pequeño peso en su pecho...No era preocupación,no, pero algo parecido. El peso se desvaneció cuando en la tarde Gabriel apareció en la estación...No con un traje como los que usaba para trabajar, pero igual de elegante. También llevaba una bufanda lavanda. Tal vez en la mente de Gabriel eso era una vestimenta informal. 

Gabriel definitivamente vivía en otro mundo. 

Todas las personas ricas vivían en otro mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

Como siempre, se acercó a Crowley, pero no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse a escucharlo. Llevaba dos vasos de café en sus manos que seguramente había comprado en la cafetería a la que Crowley solía ir a almorzar. 

—¿Tienes un minuto?—cuestionó con una sonrisa cortés ofreciéndole un café.

Más que un minuto, todo el día y la noche, si se lo pedía.

—Aún prefiero dinero,gracias—respondió mientras bajaba el violín para acomodarlo en su estuche para aceptar el café,también sonriendo—¿Día libre de trabajo?

Gabriel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a ocultar su mano libre en un bolsillo.

—Entonces… ¿quieres visitar el restaurante de antes? O tal vez mostrarme un nuevo lugar,y...

Fue cortado antes de poder continuar, Gabriel fue directo al punto:

—Tengo una propuesta para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Inicié ésto en un día lluvioso de inspiración, en el que llegó a mi la historia de principio a fin. Si tuviera que describirla, sería muy al estilo de película romántica dominguera, y éste fandom necesita más fics CrowGab,así que simplemente lo hice aha. Es probable que cuando encuentre más tiempo lo traduzca al inglés.  
> ¡Espero les guste y gracias por leer! <3


End file.
